


The Only Answer

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But It's Probably Ron, But The Make-Up Sex Would Be Great, Drabble, F/M, He'd Have To Do This At Least Twice A Month, Hermione/Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will we ever make this work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble was my ninth entry in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "'Sometimes the questions are complicated, and the answers are simple.' —Dr Seuss"

She was upset with him for many reasons, she reflected as she changed for bed. He didn’t really understand how she felt about learning; he didn’t make fun of her anymore, but she could sense him holding back jokes. He never wanted to talk about anything important. And he was so oblivious to female attention she sometimes felt it must be an act...

 _How will we ever make this work?_ She sighed and pulled back her bedcurtains.

A slip of parchment sat on the pillow. Curious, she unfolded it.

“I love you.”

She smiled to herself. _We’ll manage somehow, love._


End file.
